Question: $\dfrac{8}{7} \div \dfrac{7}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{5}$ is $\dfrac{5}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{7} \div \dfrac{7}{5} = \dfrac{8}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{7}} = \dfrac{8 \times 5}{7 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{7}} = \dfrac{40}{49} $